Adjustable vehicle seats which have a seat part and a backrest which is arranged pivotably on the seat part are known by use. In addition, a vehicle seat of this type has two backrest setting fittings, by means of which the backrest can be pivoted about a backrest pivot axis relative to the seat part, and by means of which the backrest can be locked to the seat part in a plurality of angular positions.
Starting from a design position, in which a passenger can be seated and the backrest is approximately vertical, the vehicle seat can be transferred into a table position, in which the backrest rests on the seat part. Here, the rear side of the backrest lies approximately horizontally and the vehicle seat has the function of a table.
Furthermore, it is known that the vehicle seat can be locked to the vehicle structure by means of two locking apparatuses which are attached in the rear region of the seat part. By way of unlocking of the two said locking apparatuses, the rear part of the vehicle seat can be released from the vehicle structure. By way of raising of the rear part of the vehicle seat and pivoting toward the front, the vehicle seat can be transferred into a tumble position, in which additional cargo area is produced.